


Still Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, thinking Steve is dead after Loki attacks the Avengers, is greeted with a very pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive

Tony plopped down on the couch in his workshop. He was forcing back tears and his hands were shaking. He kept muttering Steve’s name over and over again. Steve had gone to the SHIELD headquarters earlier that day to have a meeting with Nick Fury, but the meeting was cut short. Loki had attacked and Steve, never one to back down from a fight, took him on all by himself without calling anyone else. As far as the rest of the Avengers knew, Steve was dead. The more Tony thought about Steve’s death, the angrier he got. Before he knew it he was walking towards his desk. He picked up the arc reactor Pepper had once given him as a present, something that now reminded him of Steve as well, and threw it across the room, where it hit the concrete wall and shattered into a million pieces.

He continued to destroy his workshop until he ran out of energy. Still shaking with anger, fear, and above all, sadness, Tony sunk to the ground and finally started crying. His sobs were heavy, so heavy that he was having a hard time breathing. Punching the ground, Tony felt something cut his hand, causing him to begin bleeding. It didn’t matter whether he lived or died anymore. If he couldn’t be with Steve, there was no point in living. Why couldn’t it have been me? Tony thought to himself. No one would have missed me. I’m not a real hero, not like Steve is. The world needs Steve…It needs Captain America. There’s no need for Iron Man. The world began to fade in and out as Tony Stark fell to the floor, still crying. He had grown silent and the silence helped lull him to sleep.

Tony wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but that didn’t matter. He awoke when he felt a hand gently nudge his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw a familiar face, the face of Steve Rogers. Tony’s voice cracked as he said Steve’s name, tears welling up in his eyes once again. He thought he had run out of tears, but apparently not. "Tony, it's ok. I'm here and I'm never leaving you again, I swear," Steve whispered into Steve's ear as he helped pull Tony to his feet and then pulled him close to him, gripping him as tight as he possibly could without hurting Tony. "I thought you had died," Tony said in between sobs. Rubbing his face into Steve's chest, he took a deep breath, inhaling the smell coming off Steve's shirt. Tony never wanted this moment to end, he wanted to stay like this forever, just the two of them, safe and sound and in each other's arms.

"Like I said, Tony, I'll never leave you. It's going to take a lot more than someone like Loki to kill me," Steve joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Steve had never seen Tony like this and he hoped he never had to ever again. Sure, Steve had noticed that Tony usually had some type of shield up and that he was weaker than he let on, but Steve had never seen Tony lower his shield. It was that moment when Steve realized just how much he meant to Tony. He already knew how Tony felt about him, but he didn't know just how strong the feelings Tony had for him were.

Placing a hand under Tony's chin and pulling his head up so that Tony was looking him in the eye, Steve smiled and placed his lips on Tony's. Before Steve had a chance to pull back, Tony reached up and put both of his hands on the sides of Steve's face, pulling him back into the kiss. Feeling Tony's tongue against his mouth, Steve parted his lips slightly, letting Tony in. Tony's hand gripped Steve's shirt and tugged up on it until Steve raised his arms, allowing Tony to take the shirt off him. After taking his own shirt off, Tony pressed against Steve's body even harder than he had before. 

Biting at Steve's lip before breaking off the kiss, Tony worked his way down Steve's neck, biting it gently, before kissing his way back up. Steve's breathing hitched as Tony stopped, kissing beneath his jaw, before returning to kiss Steve on the lips. Feeling Tony getting hard against him, Steve moved his hands down Tony's sides until he reached Tony's belt buckle. After undoing the belt buckle, as well as unzipping his pants, Steve pushed Tony against his desk. "Steve…What are you doing?" Tony asked, breathing heavily. Without replying, Steve knelt down in front of him. Playfully running his hand along the band of Tony's underwear, Steve looked up at Tony as he pulled them down, smiled, and then took Tony in his mouth. Letting out a whimper, Tony threw his head back and grabbed on to Steve's hair. As Steve continued, Tony's hips began to thrust slightly. 

Tony felt like there were lightning bolts coursing through his body and, at the very last moment, he let out one loud, final moan. Letting go of Steve's hair, Tony fell back onto the desk and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed down and, when he opened his eyes, he saw Steve's reaching for his hand so that he could help Tony up. When Tony was back on his feet, Steve stood behind him. Wrapping his arms around Tony, Steve began gently kissing up and down the back of Tony's neck, sucking lightly and leaving light marks. Turning his head around, Tony put his lips to Steve's momentarily before Steve continued kissing Tony's neck. Tony could feel Steve getting hard. Pushing Tony forward slightly so that he had to brace himself against the desk, Steve slowly unzipped his pants. 

Looking around, Steve stops for a brief moment. "Tony…Do you have any…You know, lube, down here?" Tony shook his head no. Spitting in his hand, Steve rubbed his cock before entering Tony. As Tony felt Steve inside him, he let out a moan. The moans continued as Tony felt Steve thrust and, eventually Tony leaned down so that his head was closer to the desk, his elbows now resting on the table. Feeling Steve's hands grip his hips tighter and tighter as the moments passed, Tony knew that it was almost over. Like earlier, he didn't want the moment to be over, but he knew it would be ending soon.

Steve thrusted one last time and, letting out a slightly muffled groan, fell against Tony. Both men were breathing heavily, their skin covered in sweat, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that they were both alive and together. "Don't scare me like that ever again, Steve. Wouldn't want this to happen at another point in time, now would we?" Tony said in his usual sarcastic tone as a grin spread across his face.


End file.
